justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You’re On My Mind
( ) |artist= Imposs ft. J. Perry |year=2014https://play.spotify.com/track/4qJA6pA0ohc6G07ifmPD1L |dlc = April 30, 2015 (NOW) May 20, 2015 (ZH) May 7, 2015 (NOW) July 26, 2016 (ZH2) |mode=Dance Crew |dg=Various (Classic) / / / (Just Dance VIP) |nogm=2 |pc=Various |gc=Various |lc= Magenta (Classic) Red (VIP) |mashup=Quatro (serves as Classic routine) |alt=Just Dance VIP (The Just Dance Team) |nowc = OnMyMind |audio = |pictos= 63 }} "You’re On My Mind" by Imposs featuring J. Perry is featured on , , , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), and . The song can be also found in the Just Dance Unlimited files. Appearance of the Dancers You’re On My Mind does not officially have a Classic routine. Instead, it uses a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme Quatro. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move s number. * Pound The Alarm * Macarena * Walk This Way * Blame It On The Boogie * #thatPOWER 'GM1' * Wild Wild West * 4x4 * Pound The Alarm * Baby One More Time * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Dynamite * Crucified GM2 * What Makes You Beautiful * Oops!...I Did It Again * Baby One More Time * Pound The Alarm * Wild Wild West * Best Song Ever * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * In The Summertime * Oops!... I Did It Again * 4x4 onmymind_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Start) onmymind_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Start) onmymind_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Start) onmymind_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Start) Background The background is the Mashup background for , that is, a diamond kaleidoscope which shows the dancers' reflections, and varies in color. The only difference is that some lights flash fast in certain parts. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Bring both of your hands down from creating a diamond. (#thatPOWER) Gold Move 2: Bring your right hand down from the side while giving it a shake. (Crucified) Onmymind gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (#thatPOWER) Onmymind gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Onmymind gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Crucified) Onmymind gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Imposs in the series. Classic/Mashup *'' '' is the first and only song with a Mashup that serves as the Classic routine on all consoles. The only other time this happened was Jamaican Dance, but that was only the case on the Xbox 360 version of . **Technically, this makes the third song without a Classic routine, after Jamaican Dance and Ain’t No Mountain High Enough (which is labelled as a Sing-Along routine). *'' '' is the second Mashup in the series where no moves are used more than once, after Da Funk. *'' '' is the first Dance Crew Mashup in the series. *Due to the Classic routine being a Mashup, counts as the first Classic routine to not appear on the World Dance Floor. *'' '' can be considered the first ever Mashup to appear on or . **It was removed barely an hour later on the same day (April 30, 2015), but returned a week later, on May 7, 2015. ***This makes the song with the second shortest time gap between its upload and removal, after Roar. **It can also be considered the only Mashup on both games. *'' '' is the only Mashup in to have a color-changing background. It is also the first Mashup in the series with this feature, as this happens in all the following games. *The theme of the Mashup, "Quatro," means "four" in Portuguese. *After playing , the avatar for Wild Wild West (P4) is unlocked. **This is the first and only time in the series that an avatar from a previous game is unlocked through normal gameplay. *The first appearance of Pound The Alarm and last appearance of 4x4 do not score any moves. *On the second appearance of Baby One More Time, the left-hand moves are not counted on camera consoles. *The Gold Moves for #thatPOWER and Crucified in the routine were not originally Gold Moves in their respective routines. **Also, during the In The Summertime sequence, the Gold Move which originally features in that sequence has been removed. **These are the only songs not in to create a Gold Move in a Mashup. *Although other Mashups do not support challengers, this track does. This is because the Mashup is the Classic mode of this song. *According to a gameplay from s YouTube channel, the background was supposed to have more animations: for example, it speeds up when Gold Move 2 was performed. *Most of the routines have their pictograms remade in style, mostly the routines. *Playing as P4 is advantageous in this routine. This is because the wave move from Istanbul (Not Constantinople) during the line "Istanbul not Constantinople" in its own song and "If looks could kill I'd be dead already" in this song begins with P4. Playing as P4 will increase the total number of PERFECTS by two, ahead of the other three players. ** This is also the case with the next four dancers from In The Summertime. *The coach selection images for the routine have been updated from its original version from Pound The Alarm. In the images for this routine, the coaches are slightly zoomed in, and they are brighter when compared side by side. *When the song was made free on for a week, the notification accidentally read "On My Mind - Ellie Goulding". This may have happened because "OnMyMind" is the actual code name for this routine. **Also, the coaches from Pound The Alarm are posing according to this move, and not according to the album coach. *Although Pound The Alarm s album coach was updated to remove the white fade at the bottom, re-uses the one from (with the white fade) on . *In the files, placeholder files called "onmymind_mashup" can be found.File:Onmymind_scrapped_mu.png **Also, the files for the coaches are the same for Pound The Alarm in rather that the updated ones. VIP *'' '' is the first multiplayer choreography to have a VIP routine. *The second VIP routine for is the second (after Black Widow) in which more than one person is seen dancing. *Ignoring the World Dance Floor VIPs, the Team is the first VIP to not use Video Killed the Radio Star’s avatar. Instead, P2 s avatar from C’mon is used. * (VIPMADE) is the second VIP routine, after Till I Find You (VIPMADE) to be a regional exclusive. *The Just Dance VIP for this song became unavailable on April 11, 2015. Gallery Game Files Onmymind_cover_generic.png|''You re On My Mind'' Onmymindvip.png|''You re On My Mind'' (V.I.P.) Onmymind cover albumcoach.png| /''2016'' album coach Onmymind cover albumbkg.png| album background Onmymind cover.png| cover Onmymind cover@2x old.jpg| cover (Original) Onmymind cover@2x.jpg| cover (Updated) OnMyMind BC.jpeg| cover (Reupdated) Onmymind p4 ava.png|Avatar (from Wild Wild West), which is unlocked after playing You re On My Mind in Onmymind p4 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Onmymind p4 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Onmymind pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Onmymind jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Onmymind jdnowc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (old) Onmymind jdnowc score.png| score screen (old) Onmymind gameplay 1.png|Gameplay Promotional Images Onmymind jdnow error.png|Error in the notification ("On My Mind - Ellie Goulding") and different cover of the song Beta Elements Onmymind beta background animation.gif|Beta background animation Videos Official Audio Imposs feat. J. Perry "You're on My Mind" - Lyrics Video - Just Dance 2015 Gameplays 'Classic' You’re On My Mind - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (42)You're On My Mind -Imposs feat. J. Perry 五星评价 You’re On My Mind - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - You're On My Mind - 5 Stars You’re On My Mind - 舞力全开：活力派 'VIP' You’re On My Mind (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 File:Just Dance 2015 VIP - STOMP Out Bullying Extractions Just Dance 2015 NOGUI You're On My Mind Just Dance 2015 Masked Extraction You're On My Mind References Site Navigation de:You're On My Mind Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Imposs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Dance Crew Mashups Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable